


Levitation

by Dark_Will_Graham



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Freewood, M/M, X-Men AU - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Will_Graham/pseuds/Dark_Will_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan moves to Austin, Texas to begin his new job as the main technician of a secret Government Organization which he knows little about.<br/>He ends up coming upon Gavin Free, discovering that the young man has unusual powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levitation

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written any sort of Fanfiction or whatever in like years, but I’ve had this story in my head for a few days now and I just had to type it up.  
> I would write some sort of like “Warnings” tag, but I don’t really know what to tag it? Really the only thing so far is just a few curse words.

A Black Van slowly approached the last gate of the humongous Government property. Sitting in the back seat was the newly hired technician, Ryan Haywood, who had little knowledge of exactly who he was working for or what the organization who hired him did. All he knew was that he had received an offer for a job that would be offering him a large salary, large nearly being an understatement, as well as a contract that would pay for anything he needed and a living space upon his arrival. After working for many jobs that ended up unsuccessful, he decided to take the trip from Georgia to Austin, Texas to begin his new career.

All the fences and gates that the van had passed since had stood many feet tall, to the point he was wondering whether they were to keep people out or possibly even in. Peering outside of his window Ryan first noticed the large building that looked to be about six stories tall, it nearly resembled a hotel except with the lack of windows. Then in his peripheral vision, a bright color caught his attention, looking towards his right he saw as a group of men and women in green outfits were making their way around the building.

They looked as if they had been possibly jogging laps around the building, especially with the way their faces were reddening and the beads of sweat that ran down their foreheads. The blonde’s stomach sank momentarily as he began to wonder if he had been taken up on a job at some sort of camp, hospital or prison as two men wearing black and what appeared to be body armor of some sorts followed up behind the small group as if watching over their actions as they went through exercise drills.

Ryan’s curiosity of the group was interrupted when the Van finally pulled up and parked next to several other vehicles identical to the one he had been picked up in. 

Looking towards the driver, he pointed towards the entrance of the building with his thumb, “So, should I just g’wen…. er, go in?” his cheeks flushed slightly after flubbing his words, he was nervous to say the least. 

Nodding as they made eye contact with Ryan through the rear-view mirror, the driver responded, “Yeah, you can go ahead and head on in. Just go up to the front desk and tell ‘em who you are. Leave your stuff in the van, someone’ll be out here and take all your luggage to your room for you. First things first, they probably want you reporting in so they know you got here safe.”

“Alright, sounds good. Uh, thanks for the lift and everything, I guess.” He said as he opened the door and raised a hand as a gesture of thanks, closing it behind him as he exited. Ryan was glad that the driver hadn’t picked up on his fumbling of words moments ago, that or appreciated that he hadn’t made an embarrassing thing out of it. 

He slid his hands into his pockets as he began to walk down the sidewalk towards the entrance. Glancing towards the sky he took note that the clouds were slowly becoming dark, probably going to be a large storm that night. After stepping through the automatic doors, he headed towards a white reception desk, there was a woman seated behind it, typing on her computer all the while talking to a man who was leaning against the desk’s surface. 

Clearing his throat as he approached and stood beside the man, he momentarily interrupted their conversation, “Uh, sorry, I was told to report in as soon as I got here? I’m new and I’m kind of confused.” He chuckled quietly and raised an eyebrow at how dumb he must sound. 

The man quickly turned and met Ryan with a big grin, “Hey, man! What’s up? You’re our new techy, right?” his voice was really loud and excited. Even if the volume threw the blonde off, he had to admit it was pretty welcoming. The gentleman’s look was also interesting, specifically his mustache that curled at its ends.

“Yep, I’m your guy. Here to do all the computer fixing and other fun I.T. stuff. Oh, I’m Ryan Haywood by the way.” He reached out one of his hands and it was taken by the other man who shook it firmly. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Buddy. We’ve been looking at your files and your past resumes and caught wind of how great you are with all that computer shit. Seriously, you’ll be such a great help and we’re happy to have you on the team, Man. I’m Geoff and I’ll go ahead and give you the basic tour around and fill you in on all the boring as fuck stuff you’ll be doing.” Releasing Ryan’s hand he turned to the receptionist and with the same up-beat voice chimed, “Hey, you think you could go ahead and check one Ryan Haywood into our Employee system? When it’s all done with, go ahead and have someone drop his keycard in the main maintenance room. That’ll be where we probably end the little tour around.”

The woman nodded and gave a grin, continuing to type, “No problem! I’ll get right on it.” She confirmed. 

A grin perked up at the corner of Ryan’s mouth, the good vibes starting to make the job seem pretty good thus far, even if he had literal no knowledge of really anything this place was about. 

Geoff then began to head towards some large double doors that would have them exit the room, looking back he waved for Ryan to follow, “Well, I’ll give you the low down so far. As you said earlier, you’re probably confused as fuck about where the hell you even are.” He continued to speak without even needing a sign that Ryan was following along, “This place is a Government Organization, very well-funded as you’ve probably caught on with the huge fucking paycheck you’ll be banking in with. I’d sort of file this place in as sort of a... let’s go with Training Facility. It’s not just for anyone though, mind you. But for people who have special talents so to speak. We’re here to help them with controlling those talents as well as help strengthen their bodies and minds and to prepare them.”

Ryan nodded as he paid attention, but quickly interjected, “Prepare them for what exactly?” He was beginning to wonder why they even really needed him here if this was some sort of camp, he couldn’t imagine why exactly they’d find him and offer to pay a huge amount of money for his service when they could hire someone who worked in I.T. from the state they were already located in.

Geoff smacked his lips and raised his eyebrows as he brought up a finger, “Good question. They are preparing themselves for when they will be needed, if ever, to service our country. Kind of like a boot camp, just a little different.” Running a hand over his mustache, he looked away as he finished the rest of his sentence. 

Clearing his voice as he stopped in front of the double doors, he rested a hand lightly on it before turning to grin at the new employee, “You’ll be able to notice who our patients—soldiers—eh, whatever, are in the green outfits. We kind of just call them Hunters,” he waved his hand as if to notion that it lacks importance, “Anyways, I’d like to introduce you to the gang, our Achievement Hunters.” He chimed as the door finally swung open, revealing many rooms with open doorways and glass walls. Ryan could see through the rooms and saw many of the green outfitted people leisurely either watching television, playing video games, reading or just conversing in all the separate rooms. 

Unlike how quiet it was in the entrance room, the hallway they were in was loud with the voices of the Hunters, the tile floor making the noise echo. Ryan’s concern about started to fade as he took note of how free all the people seemed, as if to confirm they weren’t in some kind of prison, though he did notice that there was a person in a black uniform at the end of each hall, but he wouldn’t necessarily say the security was all too tight. 

“This is basically the chill area, these guys are free to either hangout around here, in the cafeteria or return to their rooms after they’ve finished their training for the day. Uh, the watch is basically to make sure that no one over exerts themselves or you know, get’s into any fights with others or some shit like that. The whole bottom floor of this building is basically just a huge chill zone, the 2nd through 6th floors are basically all bedrooms, aside from the main maintenance room, which is on the same floor you’ll be staying on. You know, easy access just in case we need to wake you up in the middle of the night. You don’t have to come all the way down here just to type on some buttons while you’ve still got drool on your chin.” He then entered the hall and began to make his way down it.

Ryan dug his hands deep into his jeans as he followed after the other man, raising his eyebrows at how much the man seemed to talk without having to stop to catch his breath. He was glad to be informed though, it was making him feel a lot less vulnerable and not feeling as if he was in the dark.

As Geoff turned down a hall they entered a large cafeteria, where sat many more green uniforms, eating and conversing, some even playing cards.

“This as you can tell is the cafeteria. I’m gonna stop you before the thought even crosses your mind, no you do not have to worry about if the food is as shitty as High school cause I can assure you it’s not. We’ve got hella sweet cooks in the back, like they are just incredible with what they make. If you’re not feelin what’s on the menu one day, they’ll be happy to make you whatever you want, so long as they have the ingredients. Though, it’s usually pretty good to give a heads-up a few days in advance if you want something specific, just to give them time to order what they’ll need and stuff. You know, just basic common courtesy.” 

Geoff glances at Ryan to check and see if he is still listening, and when he assumes so, he looks back out towards all the people and motions towards them with a hand, “Employees don’t ever really eat with Hunters, most either retire to the break room, their work room or their bedrooms. I mean, hell, if you want to eat out here you can but it’s loud and crowded as fuck.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ryan chimes in, “Yeah, I’d probably like to eat in my room. I don’t really care all too much for crowds. Never really been all my thing.” He started to begin to tap his finger against his arm and shifted his weight onto his other foot as he waited for the tour to continue, hoping to leave the incredibly loud room soon. 

His wish is granted as Geoff smacked his hand against the doorway as if to confirm that he’s done with the room and finds it time to move along. He grins at Ryan and then tilts his head towards the hallway, motioning for him to follow once again. The mustached man went back down the hall and stepped into an elevator, the new employee stepping in, and the door closed shortly after them. 

Geoff leaned in and pressed the B button on the level board, the elevator began to take them down to the basement, he then glanced towards Ryan and began to speak once again, “Where we’re headed now is where you’ll basically be spending most of your time while on-clock. It isn’t the main maintenance room, but its similar too it. It’s where we basically can keep an eye on the Hunter’s using the cameras, make announcements like if we see a fight break out, we can report all security to whatever location it’s at. Also its where we keep all of our files, though that’s under lock and key.” He shrugs and waves his hand and makes a bored expression, “You know, papers, reports, forms all that shit.” 

The doors finally open to reveal the room, it contrasts with the white walls of the floor before, with its dim lighting. But there are many monitors which switch to different cameras after a certain amount of time, as well as computers upon computers splayed out across table tops. Currently there was only one man seated behind on of the monitors.

They headed towards him and Geoff called out, “Hey, you fat fuck. How about you say hello.” He let out a laugh when the red bearded man jumped and swiveled quickly around in his chair.

“Crap, you scared me!” he responded with a laugh of his own as he rested a hand against his heart, mimicking trying to catch his breath as he stood up and then grinned at Ryan, extending his hand, “Hello, I’m Jack Pattillo. The three of us will be seeing a lot of each other down here, it’s going to be a huge help having you here. I understand computers, but not well enough to run the damn place.” He chuckled faintly again and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

Ryan gripped Jack’s hand and gave it a quick, firm shake, “Nice to meet you too. Ryan Haywood.” After letting go of the ginger’s hand, he glanced around the room, “Not a very bright and cheery place down here, huh?” 

“Fuck it, we gotta make it bright ourselves. When things get too boring, I like to take a few shots and stumble upon a few computer games. I mean, it’s pretty easy to multitask, so why not. Plus the place is pretty well under control.” Geoff chimes in, then pointing at Jack, “This fuck plays games too, so I mean if you’re into gaming, you can join us. We just gotta keep an eye on what we’re actually supposed to be doin too.”

Ryan smirked a little, “That sounds pretty great, and I have to say, playing games on the job sounds like a pretty sweet time. This place is starting to sound ridiculous, I’m actually pretty excited to be starting.” 

“Woah now, don’t go popping any boners now, talking about excited!” Geoff joked out, pretty loudly too. Jack laughed and Ryan couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as well at the twist of his words.

After they quieted down, Jack pushed his glasses back up his nose and turned around, “Oh, before we forget, you’ll probably want this.” He picked up a walkie-talkie off of a charger and then turned around to hand it to Ryan, “We all just communicate on this, this place is huge and sometimes it’s hard to find someone. Also, you’d probably want someone waking you up from this than them coming into your room. I don’t know, maybe you like to sleep naked, keep your privacy.”

Ryan took the walkie-talkie and glanced down at it, then clipped it onto his pants, “Sounds fair enough.” In the middle of his sentence, the man slowly let out a drawn out yawn, the flight had left him feeling pretty tired, especially since he woke up and got to the airport extra early to make sure he’d get to his terminal in time. 

Geoff clapped and rubbed his hands together as he turned to Jack, “Well, thanks, Man. I almost forgot about that, but I’m gonna go ahead and lead Ryan up to the M room and then show him off to his room. He’s probably really tired, and I probably dragged this tour on forever like a bag of dicks.”

Jack grinned, “Glad to help.” He then looked towards Ryan and nodded a goodbye, “Expect to see you tomorrow, and welcome again. It’ll be great to have another person down here aside from this loud bastard.” 

Ryan chuckled and brought a hand up, “Yeah, I look forward to tomorrow. I’m sure things’ll all work out pretty well.” He turned and followed Geoff back into the elevator and watched Jack sit back down as the doors closed. 

After making their way up to the sixth floor, Ryan stepped out first and almost started to head towards a set of double doors on a hallway that led towards the right.

“WAIT!” Geoff yelled out.

Ryan halted quickly and turned around, his heart jumped up fast in pace at the random change in Geoff’s voice.

Geoff quickly switched expressions and laughed it off, “That’s the wrong hallway. Sorry about that, I forget how loud these hallways can be. Uh, the room is this way.” He quickly turned and began to make his way down the left hallway.

Raising an eyebrow, Ryan hesitantly looked behind himself at the double doors, That was fucking weird… he thought before pulling his gaze away and catching back up with Geoff.

They reached a white door, it basically would’ve blended in with the wall if it wasn’t for the small black sign beside it that said “Maintenance”. It didn’t have a handle, but there was what looked like a card scanner below the sign.

“This room can only be accessed by an employee Key card… er, well not just any employee key card. Only certain people, you’ll be one of them.” He shrugged as the door slid open and he stepped in. Inside revealed many more monitors, but the room was a lot less spacious than the other work room, and it only had one chair.

“This is basically our motherboard. Let’s call it that. This room can control the gates out front, which doors can be locked and accessed, basically anything that runs on electricity is controlled from here. If we ever have to improve our systems or do maintenance on any of our software, this is the place to go. It’s also all your responsibility. But I wouldn’t sweat it too much, you know what you’re doing, I’m sure.” 

Glancing down on the desktop, he grinned and picked up a newly made keycard, “OH! Don’t forget this, you’ll need it to get in here, I mean without having to find me to open it for you. Also it’s kind of the key to your room too. The sixth floor seems to really hate door handles.” He chuckles and holds it out to Ryan.

The new technician takes the card from the other man and clips it to the front of his shirt for safe keeping, “Oh thanks. Yeah, I think all that stuff is near basic knowledge for me, doesn’t sound like anything I can’t handle.” He sneaks Geoff a smirk before glancing around the room, just taking it in.

After a few moments of silence, Geoff smacks Ryan’s shoulder and begins to walk out of the room, “Well, you’re probably tired as fuck, I’ll go ahead and show you to your room. You know, give you time to unpack and relax for a bit, make yourself at home. You can go ahead and use your Talkie to order up some dinner so you can eat and do whatever you want for the rest of the night.”

They made their way down the hallway and then took another right, which led to a hallway with more of the handle less doors and black signs with names typed up in white on them. They stood out front of one with his name already splayed out on it, Ryan Haywood. 

The two shook hands and said their goodbyes and Ryan unlocked the door and stepped inside, the door sliding shut behind him. 

Blindly, he rubbed a hand against the wall until he found a switch and flipped it on. The room surprised him, it was a huge contrast from the dull white rooms from the rest of the building. The walls were also white, but they seemed less bright and had a dark grey accent-wall, which had a smooth black desk placed against it to provide a place for him to place his books and laptop. The bed looked to be a queen, with a black wooden bed frame, black pillows and a large white comforter. There were also a few bookshelves, mainly empty, but had a few books. Probably instruction manuals for the systems and what not. Beside the bookshelf was a television and some gaming systems.

“Damn, these guys didn’t play around when they mentioned providing a living space.” He strolled over towards the television and knelt down, looking beside it he noticed an assortment of games, some of which he had been wanting to start for a pretty long time now. His smirk slowly splayed across his face as he gave out a content sigh and stood up, stretching his arms above his head and twisting to pop his back. 

He looked around once more and noticed his luggage over in a corner, and aside it a room that led to his own bathroom. Ryan strolled to the bed, deciding he’d investigate the bathroom and unpack later after he took a nap, one of which he really needed. 

Ryan gripped the Walkie-Talkie and placed it onto the bedside table, along with the keycard, and his cellphone. He slid one shoe off and then used his other foot to push off the other, before collapsing onto the bed, not even bothering to turn off the light as he fell right to sleep.

~*~*

“Ryan. Are you there, Ryan? We need your assistance, Ryan. It’s an Emergency. Pick up, Ryan.”

Ryan jerked awake when his walkie-talkie went off, shooting his blue eyes open and then reaching out with tired hands to grab at the talkie to respond.

Clearing his sleepy, gruff voice he spoke, “Yeah, I’m here. What’s up? What’s going on?”

“The building was hit by lightning, our systems are down and we need you to go to the Main Maintenance. See if you can get those computers booted back up, and first thing I want you to do, is block all door accesses, 6th floor first. Do you understand?” 

Pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a tired and slightly annoyed sigh he responded, “Yeah, I got it. I’ll work on it and have everything up in just a bit. Hold on.” 

He looked around and noticed that his light was off, “Shit. Guess it got all the lights too.” He muttered as he reached onto his bedside table and picked up his phone and unlocking it, using it as a quick flashlight as he grabbed his card key and headed for his door. 

When it didn’t open automatically he gave another annoyed sigh and pressed on the walkie talkie, “Hey. So if the systems are down, how do I get out of my room?”

“The doors are basically worthless without the system keeping their locks on. Grip the door and slide it, it should be able to slide open manually now. Worthless piece of shit, I know.”

Ryan shrugged and raised an eyebrow, clipping the walkie talkie to his pants and then using both his hands to drag the door to the left, sliding it open. He slipped out of his room and walked down the halls, using his cellphone as his only light source. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end a bit with how creepy the halls felt while being alone in the darkness. He finally made his way to the room and slid the door open, stepping inside and placing himself at one of the computers. He decided to first try the obvious, holding down the power button, but it didn’t work, which is what he was expecting. But it’s always nice to try the easy route first. He searched around the room until he found a backup generator and tinkered with it until he was able to get the computers in that room to turn on.

He gave a victorious smirk as he seated himself in the chair and began to mess around on the systems. 

Start with 6th level first… he recalled, and brought up the security system. Laid out on his screen were all the door numbers, he noticed his own, Jack’s, even Geoff’s, and a list of other names. Ryan raised an eyebrow as he noticed that some of the doors didn’t have names, but numbers. 

_00021…00022…00023._

…00023…

He stared at that number for a bit before shaking his head and letting his curiosity slide away. He began to individually lock each door, before working on getting the lights and other power back up. 

The light to the Main Maintenance room finally flickered on and he smiled. Pleased with himself.

He grabbed the walkie-talkie and spoke into it, “Okay, everything is all up and good. Doors all working, lights, computers back on. Gonna head back to my room now.”

“Thanks a lot. Saved our asses.”

Ryan stood up and placed his keycard into his pocket before exiting the room, happy to hear the sound of the door shutting behind him, reassuring him things were working again. The blonde walked down the hallway slowly before making the turn and stopping outside of his door.

He reaches for his chest for his keycard and frowned when it wasn’t there. Looking down he searched his shirt with confusion before remembering he placed it in his pocket. He chuckled and pulled it out.

But slowly, an odd sensation came over him, he stood very still as his brows furrowed. He felt like he was being watched. Hesitantly he rose his head and looked down the hallway.

There stood a young man, who looked as if he was in his twenties, he had messy brown hair and he was staring right at him with green eyes. His tan skin contrasted with the white of the short sleeved button up and matching white pants he wore. Feet standing bare on the tile.

Ryan’s brow rose as he slowly faced the younger man to stare back at him, “Uh… I fixed the doors, you should be able to get back into your room now.”

The young man’s stare slowly turned into a glare, eyebrows pulling together. He looked pissed off, and Ryan was confused. 

Hesitantly Ryan scratched at the stubble on his jaw as he continued to look at the other man, before blinking and noticing a number on the front of the other guy’s shirt in small black print.

_00023_

Ryan dragged his eyes from the number back up to the stranger’s face, his mouth slightly coming open as he stared at the man with a face of confusion.

_What is going on?_

Suddenly, the fellow took a step towards Ryan, his bare foot papping quietly against the tile before freezing, and his glare faded quickly, replaced with wide eyes. He took two quick steps back.

“Gavin. You know better. Go back to your room and I will let this slide.” A serious voice called out, right behind Ryan.

The technician jumped and quickly turned around to see Geoff standing right behind him, giving a stern stare at Gavin and not breaking away to look back down at Ryan. Ryan pulled his eyes from Geoff when he heard a loud patter behind him, when he looked back over, he had only turned fast enough to see the young man turn the corner at the end of the hall.

“What in the hell just happened?” Ryan muttered. 

“Report straight to the basement in the morning when you’re ready. I should probably fill you in on a few more things that I might have left out.” Geoff gave Ryan a pat on his shoulder before turning and leaving without waiting for a response.

Ryan stood in front of his bedroom door for what felt like forever before he finally brought his keycard up and returning back into his room.


End file.
